Annie Cresta's Diary
by BeingFearless
Summary: Annie is dying. She has been free from her mental illness for years now. In her last days, she decided to write a diary about her happiest memories.


**Annie Cresta's diary**

Annie is dying. She has been free fom her mental illness for years now. In her last days, she decided to write a diary about her happiest memories.

.

* * *

 _Disclaimer : the characters belong to Suzanne Collins and the Hunger Games universe._

* * *

 _He_ was handsome.

No... _he_ was... more.

There were no words to describe him.

Under his pretentious and arrogant look, _he_ had the most gentle soul I have ever known. If you got to know him, you shall know, too.

I have not seen more brightness in someone's eyes than in his.

And do no get me started on his smile. I could talk about his smile for years. When _he_ smiled, I was anything but joy. When _he_ smiled, I smiled. _He_ could have made you happy just by smiling at you. _He_ could have made you forget all your problems just by smiling at you. _He_ had that kind of childish smile, and sexy at the same time. When _he_ smiled, I was simply mesmerized.  
The smile _he_ had when we get married was a completely different smile. The smile of gratitude. Of blessing. Expressing all his love.

Speaking of that, I remember the day of our wedding as if it was yesterday.  
 _He_ was broken. _He_ had lost many friends during the 75th edition of the Hunger Games, including Mags. I lost her too, but _he_ has been very much affected by her death. Which was understanding. And what Peeta had to bear when he was held by the Capitol- _he_ was never angrier.  
But on this day, _he_ was suddenly transformed into someone radiated with life. _He_ displayed his humour and easy going personality to everyone for the first time, and I could not have been happier.

 _He_ was wearing one of Peeta's suits that was able to fit him- perfectly. Though, I did not care very much about his clothes, all I wanted was to marry him and be happy. We were. I remember touching his lips with saltwater- a tradition from our district. I remember him kissing me with passion. Wholeheartedly. My heart could have exploded and I would not even have noticed.

I know our wedding was also an excuse to show the Capitol that we were happy, lively, and safe, and I can assure that- we were.  
To put it in a nutshell, it was a joyful day in District 13.

At the time, I still had mental problems - though they were smaller - but that did not stop him to be here and help me and reassure me.

I was irrevocably in love with Finnick O'dair.

...

I went to your grave every day, though your body was not even inside. I felt lost. I did not remember how you looked like the last time we saw each other. How could I knew I was going to lose the love of my life ? How could I knew we would never see each other again ? I blamed myself, you know? I blamed myself for having these stupid problems. Many years later, I understood. I accepted your death. I realized it was not my fault. It was the Capitol's. It was Snow's. All I wanted to say to you was that I knew. I knew your loved me. I knew you would have done everything to make me happy, and I wish I could have told you it was mutual when I still could. I hope you knew that I felt the exact same way about you.

...

I pray for you everyday, you know, my love ? I never stopped thinking about you. And our son. He took everything after you. Your eyes. Your smile. He has this little arrogant look on his face that reminds me of you and makes me laugh. I love him. You would have loved him, too. And he is so beautiful, just like you.  
You know, when Katniss first saw him, as he was just a little baby, she said : "He is a chip off the old block". I was so proud when she said that. I could not have agreed more.

His wife has recently given birth to a son. They named him after you. They named him Finnick. You cannot imagine how much I cried after he told me. I cried because I was proud, happy, and forever grateful.

...

You were the most caring husband a wife could ask for, and you were my soulmate.

I love you.

I cannot wait for us to be reunited. See you on the other side, my love.

* * *

If you liked it, please share the love and leave a review! (or the hate, if you did not) :)


End file.
